


this is a letter; that's the entire statement actually

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: if the person this is about is reading this i would just like to say what the fuck??? what//if a person this isn't about is reading this please don't make assumptions because they're probably wrong
Kudos: 4





	this is a letter; that's the entire statement actually

dear [redacted],

i miss you. god, i miss you more than i ever thought i could. and i know that's dumb because you don't miss me, and i doubt i'm on your mind at all, but i still see things and think of you. i read a poem, this be the verse (which i love an inordinate amount), and i feel like it would have made you laugh. maybe not anymore, but it would have once. i know that people separate and grow apart and it's just part of life but goddamn, it's such an awful part. i wonder a lot how different my life would be if you had stayed. my sisters miss you too. i didn't know that endings could be so sudden, but maybe they're not really sudden and i'm just bad at seeing them coming. i don't know. i miss telling you everything. i wish you missed me too.

this be the verse by philip larkin

//

they fuck you up, your mum and dad

they may not mean to, but they do.

they fill you with the faults they had

and add some extra, just for you.

but they were fucked up in their turn

by fools in old-style hats and coats,

who half the time were soppy-stern

and half at one another's throats.

man hands on misery to man.

it deepens like a coastal shelf.

get out as early as you can,

and don't have any kids yourself.


End file.
